Fire demons (Soul Reaver 2)
Enemies article |image=SR2-Enemy-FireDemon-Close.PNG |caption=Fire demons in Soul Reaver 2. |introduced= Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |appearances= Soul Reaver 2 }} Fire Demons, also known as Red Demons or Red Fire Demons were a Demon variant enemy encountered by Raziel in the Post-Blood Omen and Early History eras of Soul Reaver 2 . Profile Fire Demons were a red-skinned horned demon variant with an elemental affinity for fire. They were among the largest and most powerful of the enemies encountered by Raziel. They would attack both physically and with fire, and could create Groundlings, or demon spawn to help them attack Bestiary: GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf). . Fire demons were powerful enemies at all ranges, employing a range of attacks that could easily drain Raziel's Soul Spiral completely; including powerful lunge and charge attacks at close-range, fire-breath at medium range and (fast moving) fireballs at longer ranges. Fire demons were slow however, and could be easily sidestepped and outflanked . Like all demons Raziel fought in Soul Reaver 2, they could follow him to the Spectral Realm and could also create Combat barriers to prevent Raziel from escaping. . Raziel first encountered Fire Demons at the Pillars in the Demon-infested [[Era following Blood Omen|Era following ''Blood Omen]]'' and they would again be encountered in the Mountains of that era . When Raziel continued his quest into Nosgoth's early history, Fire demons were among the Demon enemies that appeared (apparently 'transported' from the Post-Blood Omen era (~Raziel is trapped between two energy barriers. Two purple demons teleport in and drop down before Raziel.~) Purple Demon: "We have been expecting you, little Raziel."//'Raziel (VO):' "So, these demonic pests were not merely the product of Nosgoth’s corrupted future – for here they were, hurdling back over five centuries to pursue me. These creatures, I suspected, were minions of the unseen forces that had hoped to control me. This was the tangible expression of their displeasure – these demons were unleashed as the penalty for my disobedience." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript.) to taunt and confront Raziel as he attempted to return to the Sarafan Stronghold; (~As Raziel passes through Uschtenheim, fire barriers seal off the town.~) Red Demon: "There he is, the ‘savior of Nosgoth’." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. they confronted him in the Mountains and three were encountered in Uschtenheim. . Notes *Fire Demons are referred to as "demonca" in game files , and as "Red Demon" in scripts *The Fire Demons notably appear similar or related to several other Demon variants. Originally, Blood Omen featured the similar red, fire-associated Giant demons, which arguably were the inspiration for Soul Reaver 2's Fire Demons . The Fire Demons also appear almost identical to the larger, more powerful Black Demons, except for the additional spikes and coloring of the Black Demons; the Red Demons in Soul Reaver 2 would also spawn smaller Demon variant enemies, Groundlings, to attack Raziel . A similar Fire Demon variant was included in Legacy of Kain: Defiance, appearing with darker skin and additional spikes, much like the previous Black Demons . It is ultimately unclear if these similar variants were intended to be the same Demon sub-species (with differing artistic interpretations, or perhaps at different stages in its life-cycle) or if they were different sub-species altogether. *Like other Demon variants, Fire Demons were presumably native to the Demon Realm and affiliated with the Hylden. Gallery SR2-Model-Character-Demonca.png|Fire demon model (SR2) Enemies 29.png|Fire Demon in SR2 bonus materials SR2-FireDemon.png|Fire Demon in SR2 SR2-FireDemon-Trident-FinishingMove.png|Fire Demon weapon fatal blow SR2-FireDemon-Lunge.png|Fire Demon Lunge SR2-FireDemon-Grab.png|Fire Demon Grab Attack SR2-FireDemon-Fireball.png|Ranged Fireball Attack SR2-FireDemon-Charge.png|Fire Demon charging attack (1) SR2-FireDemon-Charge2.png|Fire Demon charging attack (2) SR2-FireDemon-Breath.png|Fire Breath attack SR2-Groundling-Spawn1.png|Groundling Spawn 1 SR2-Groundling-Spawn2.png|Groundling Spawn 2 SR2-Groundling-Spawn3.png|Groundling Spawn 3 SR2-CombatBarrier-FireDemon2.png|SR2 Fire Demon Combat Barrier References Browse Category:Enemies Category:Enemies/Enemies Category:Enemies/Soul Reaver 2 Category:Enemies/Soul Reaver 2 enemies Category:Soul Reaver 2